


Summer Days and Nights

by with_a_j



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Human AU, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Summer Vacation, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, frenemies to lovers, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_a_j/pseuds/with_a_j
Summary: Thor Borrson and Loki Nalson have grown up as next door neighbours, but they rarely get along. That doesn't mean they haven't noticed each other What happens when they are forced to spend their summer together at their parents' beach houses?A long summer where a new relationship might just start.





	1. Ch 1

The Nalson’s had lived next door to the Borrson’s for years. Laufey Nalson met Odin Borrson in college and had known Frigga from their childhood in Bergen. Laufey was now the CFO of a massive company that Frigga and Odin Borrson had founded, and ran together. The two families were close and this meant that the majority of holidays were spent together. They often summered together in Skadbergsanden, had each other over for Christmas and New Years and were constantly stopping over at each others homes. It helped that their children also somewhat got along.

The Borrson’s had three handsome boys, who all like their father went to the University of Oslo. Tyr the oldest at 32, was driven and strong willed. He took after Odin. He had just passed the bar exam and was working as a lawyer in Oslo and was pursuing his goal to work for the DA’s office. Thor their middle son who was 25 was boisterous and adventurous. He was very much the the life of the party and loved to be surrounded by people. He had a quick wit and an extremely above average intelligence, but often hid it behind a “dumb blond” persona, which caused many to underestimate him. He was going into his masters for electrical engineering. Balder the youngest at 21 was the most free spirited of the three. He followed his own path was always babied by Frigga was going into his second year of nursing. 

Loki Nalson was Laufey’s only child. His mother, Faurbati, had died from cancer when Loki was four and Laufey had tried to raise him the best he could. He was a mischievous trickerster though. He had to be in control and had an aptitude to lying and telling tales contradicted his angelic face. He was the same age as Balder and had gone to school with him since they were 4. He was going into his fourth year for psychology and drama.

Living next door to the Borrson boys, Loki had always seemed just like one of them, except for his raven locks and pale skin, to their golden tans and range of blonds and light browns. Due to their same ages and consistently being together Loki and Balder were the best of friends. People often questioned how the two could get along so well with their very different attitudes. The two had seemed to find a balance in which their friendship could blossom and which also led them to get into trouble. Well Loki planning trouble and Balder following cautiously behind. 

Loki now Balder weren’t particularly close to Tyr. Being just over 10 years older than Balder and Loki meant that his priorities have always been different. Growing up he was always off playing with older friends and then he was constantly studying or off doing internships and trying to get ahead. When he was around he was funny and charming and one time even older brother protective over Loki. He often teams up with Loki to tease Balder, but they all know it’s in good fun. Thor is another story. He is the only one of the three who could get under Loki’s skin and it wasn’t uncommon when the two were in the same room to have them arguing or insulting each other. Balder even had to hold Loki back one time, otherwise he would have attacked Thor. It seems though now that the dynamic is shifting and growing up seems to have changed their point of view on each other. With Thor often spending time joking around and joining in on the times that Balder and Loki were getting into their pranks. 

“Father do I have to go for the whole summer? Who am I going to hang out with Balder is only staying for a couple days before leaving to take a summer course?” Loki asked his father for what was the tenth time that day.

“Yes, you do Loki. I told you that this summer you are staying here. After that troubles you got into in Stuttgart last year this is your punishment.” Laufey responded in a stern voice.

“That wasn’t even my fault.” Loki said dropping into the arm chair across from his father’s desk and crossing his arms. “Balder is partially to blame for not stopping the guy. And what you would have wanted me attacked than defend myself against that guy? It’s not my fault that people were then recording the clip of me making him kneel and beg for my forgiveness.”

“Loki.” Laufey warned, he knew that wasn’t the true story. “And it’s not my problem that Balder won’t be there. Thor will be there all summer, why don’t you try and improve your friendship with him?”

“That would only happen if hell froze over. Thor Borrson is a stubborn idiot who thinks he’s above everyone. He’s a pretentious, self-centred, ass--” Loki couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Loki Nalson enough with insulting Thor, he is none of those things. Now finish packing we are leaving in an hour.”

Loki huffed and left his father’s office and went upstairs. He slammed his bedroom door and threw all his summer outfits, lots of ripped dark skinny jeans and t-shirts, and his shortest and tightest swim shorts. If he was going to be stranded in Skadbergsanden with his father and the Borrson’s he was going to look good and find a hot boy to distract him.

An hour later Loki was leaning on Balder’s Range Rover. His sunglasses hiding his bright green eyes and he was wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and fitted green t-shirt. This was to show off his lean, endless legs and trim but muscular build. Balder came out of the house and threw his bag into the trunk.

“Hey Loki. What’s with the look?” Balder inquired raising an eyebrow that just made it past his Wayfarers.  


“Well you’re leaving me to wither away by myself. How am going to survive?”  


Balder laughed. “Loki it’s not going to be so bad. I’ll come and visit when I can.”  


“I’m going to be stuck with your oaf of a brother. How do you think it’s going to be?”  


“Come on Loki. The two of you have to get over whatever it is that you fight about. Maybe this will be a good thing that the two of you hang out. It will mean less refereeing on my part if you two become friends.” Giving him a crooked smile and walking around to the driver’s side.  


“Please. Like I could ever get along with that jack ass.”

Just then Thor walked out of the house. He didn’t so much walk as saunter to the car and casually throw his bag into the trunk, which caused Loki to roll his eyes behind her sunglasses. He turned to look at Loki, raising his Aviators so his piercing ice blue eyes could be seen, he slowly raked his eyes down and back up his body.

“Well, well if it isn’t Lolo” Thor said causing Loki to glare at him. He hated the way he called him Lolo. “When did you get all muscular?” His voice flirty and teasing.

“This is courtesy of my parents and running.”

“I guess I’ll thank your dad for that at dinner.” Thor chuckled and got in the car.

The whole exchange left Loki flustered and confused. He didn’t know what Thor was playing at, was this a new form of annoyance that he had picked up at school? He couldn’t deny that it had felt good to be looked at like that, if only it had come from someone other than Thor. He also couldn’t deny that Thor was attractive, his long, blond Borrson hair, his full lips and those muscular arms was something that Loki had always noticed, but this time his voice and his gaze had given him butterflies. He quickly put the thought from her mind and got into the front seat of the car. Balder and Thor were talking and they stopped to acknowledge Loki’s entrance with Thor making a snotty comment about it and Loki coming back with a rude retort.

This was going to be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

The first couple days in the beach house were a wreck. It was non-stop rain so everyone was forced in doors and tension between Loki, Thor and even Balder was high. There was constant teasing amongst all three and with Loki’s bitter mood about being kept in Skadbergsanden all summer he was lashing out at both boys. Balder ignored Loki, while Thor was constantly fought back but every so often he would throw out a flirty comment that would catch Loki off guard and the snide remarks from Loki would stop for a bit. He would stumble over his words, mumble something and then brood in the corner. 

By the fourth day all three were praying for a break in the downpour so they could escape the confines of the house. However, that morning the rain was still in full effect. Balder pulled out Monopoly and began to set up the board and the pieces. Loki and Thor looked at the game and then each other with trepidation; it hadn’t been played in almost five years because of the massive fight that broke out between the two over cheating. Loki insisting that he hadn’t been swiping money from the bank and Thor trying to grab at his stack of bills. The fight had become physical which left Thor with a black eye and Loki with a sprained wrist and Balder with a massive headache from playing peacemaker the rest of that summer.

“Balder do you really think this is a good idea? I mean you know what happened last time.” Loki asked, spinning the top hat with his finger and sitting down at the table. 

“That was five years ago. I mean the same thing can’t happen again.” Balder replied, ever the optimist.

“Well if Lolo can control himself then we should be fine.” Thor said with a smirk towards to Loki and sitting down next to him placing his left arm on the back of Loki’s chair. He didn’t know why, but he had an urge to touch the smooth skin on the back of Loki’s neck that was exposed by his undercut. 

“Thor don’t start and roll the dice to see who goes first.” Balder interrupted before Loki could say something. 

“Fine Balder.” Thor pulled his left arm from behind Loki, dragging his fingers along the back of his neck. Out of the corner of his eye he could see him shiver and then shoot him a curious look and he smiled to himself.

The game had been going on for at least an hour but Loki couldn’t forget the feeling of Thor’s warm fingers trailing across his neck. He kept glancing his way during the game, but he seemed to be ignoring him. When his turn came he had a plan, he sat up a little straighter and turned slightly towards Thor as he reached for the dice across the table. The move allowed his wide hole muscle shirt to drape forward and expose the lean muscles of his chest, which Thor took in appreciatively. Loki looked over at Thor and his eyes were plastered to his now exposed nipples.

“Hey, perv. Stop ogling my chest.” Loki said, causing Thor’s eyes to snap up to his face.

“Well if everything’s on display I should be kind enough to look.” He responded back.

“This isn’t on display for you.” Loki said crossing his arms and making sure that his shirt was pulled taught across his chest. “Not that you would need to look Mr. Golden-boy with all the girls and guys drooling all over you.”

“Oh that’s clever. With what you are showing I can now see why you are able to get with all those guys and it has nothing to do with your brains, because it’s definitely not with your prickly personality.” 

Loki’s eyes flashed with anger. Yes, he knew that guys and girls hit on him because of the way he looked, but he wasn’t one for bed-hopping. He had only one serious boyfriend, but since they broke up he hadn’t slept with anyone else. Not that there weren’t the occasional nights out that involved heavy drinking, dancing and making out with cute boys.

“What are you saying? That I’m a slut?” Loki asked.

“Well if the shoe fits.” Thor responded leaning back in his chair.

“For your information those guys just hit on me. I don’t do anything with them. And that is still less action than you get. Do you think that you’re ever going to stop slutting around? With your one night stands? News flash bedding a ton of people, but showing no actual care is not that attractive in a person.”

“At least it’s better than being a spoiled little ‘princess’, who seeks out attention because you don’t get enough love from Father at home.” 

Thor knew the minute the words were out of his mouth that he had gone too far. He knew that Laufey was rarely home and that because Loki reminded Laufey of his late wife he rarely spent time with his only child.

He could see the tears well up in Loki’s eyes. He stood up and flipped the Monopoly board over and stalked out of the house into the rain. Balder who had been witness to another exchange was glaring at his older brother. 

“What the hell’s your problem Thor? Why did you have to take it so far?”

“I don’t know. It’s like he brings out this mean streak in me. I didn’t me-- I never--” Thor stammered. 

It was like when Loki was around he turned into a self-assured jackass, some alternate personality that always came out with Loki. He had admitted to himself that he enjoyed that personality that emerged during their verbal sparring matches, and as they both got older that side of him didn’t know if he wanted to kill him for being so infuriating or grab him and kiss him breathless for the same reason.

Balder got up from the table, shaking his head at his brother’s lame excuse for his actions and headed for the door to follow Loki. 

Before he got outside Thor called to him, “Can you tell Loki I’m sorry.” 

Balder nodded, “Sure but I think after he’s cooled down you should apologize again.”

He turned and left Thor to clean up the game. 

He found Loki sitting on the porch swing watching the rain. 

“Hey you ok?” Balder asked sitting down.

“I’ll be fine.” Loki paused and turned to face Balder, sitting cross-legged on the swing bench. “Your brother is an asshole. I can’t spend the summer here with him. I might kill myself,” he paused thinking, “or him. And I don’t care that he is your brother, being my best friend you would have to help bury the body.”

“Of course and I’ve got the best place,” Balder laughed. “Thor says he’s sorry by the way.”

“He can take that sorry and shove it.” 

“He sounded genuine.” Loki rolled his eyes at that. “I just want to know why do you let him bother you so much?”

“I don’t know. I can’t really remember a time when we weren’t at each other’s throats like that.” 

Loki thought back on all the years that he had been hanging out with the Borrson boys. Even when they were younger he loved to get a rise out of Thor, he was the only one to respond to him with any passion and as they got the fights got more heated and Loki couldn’t lie to himself that the smouldering look that Thor would direct at him when they sparred made him feel as though nothing else in the world existed. 

“I guess I kind of liked the fact that I could bother him that way, it made me feel powerful. I also liked that there was someone who was willing to challenge me, not be such a pushover to me. No offense Balder.” He said with a smile and leaning his head on his shoulder.

The two sat and talked about the previous summers spent at the beach house as they watched the sun break through the clouds which had begun to clear. After a couple hours of reminiscing, the two returned inside to get ready for the first official summer party. 

Loki also bumped into his father who was talking with Volstagg who had stopped by and wondered if Loki would be willing to watch his daughter Hilde. Loki had an uncanny way to calm and entertain children and had previously watched Volstagg’s now older children. He often was able to utilize the children in his pranks as they were innocent and unlikely to be blamed in any mishaps. Loki agreed, saying that he had nothing else going on that it would great to have a summer job, while thinking that it would get him out of the house and away from Thor. After saying bye to Volstagg, Loki went to his room to pick out his outfit. What surprised him is that going through his clothes he found himself thinking what outfit Thor would find him most attractive in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter about Thor's thoughts about Loki and a bit of history about Thor's relationships with his fam.

Thor had taken the Range Rover for a drive after cleaning up the upturned and abandoned game of Monopoly. He drove for forty minutes to what appeared to be an abandoned rest stop that only had one garbage can and a picnic table that had for the past four years be missing a leg. He parked the car and headed out to a grove of trees and bushes, when he passed through the foliage he found himself on an outcropping of rocks. It was still raining at this point and Thor was glad for it, he always found standing in the rain was cleansing.

This was Thor’s space. He had discovered it the summer before finishing secondary school when he had left the beach house after the only bad fight he had ever had with his father. He still remembers the fight; it was the first time that a Borrson son had dared to stand up to Odin.

_Balder had just finished year nine had decided that he wanted to be a nurse and Odin was disappointed in this and dropped hints to Balder that this wasn’t a suitable career choice for a Borrson. Even though he was at the beach house, with the sun and freedom to enjoy the summer Thor found he wanted to take his father and shake him so that he would stop his picking on Balder. After a couple weeks of this Thor snapped on his father in the middle of the kitchen, which with the way the house was designed was the centre of the house. Thor yelled at Odin for trying to pressure Balder into being something that he wasn’t and how it wasn’t Odin’s life and that he should support Balder’s decision to follow his own path and do something that he is passionate about. Thor kept going and soon it left the topic of Balder and went to other aspects of the Borrson life and family. He called his father selfish and controlling to the point where it seemed he was a dictator, Thor accused him of manipulating the family to his wishes so that it seemed they were doing something that they wanted to do, and not something that was Odin’s idea. No one had expected that from Thor and at the time the whole house stopped and watched the generally agreeable and easy-go-lucky, middle son tower over his father and tear into the patriarch with vitriol. When the tirade was over Thor stalked out of the house, slamming the front door so hard the mirror next to the door fell and smashed to the floor. With the sound of shattering glass in his ears, Thor walked away from the house, after two hours he emerged from a grove of trees and found a group of rocks that jutted out into the water. The rocks looked the way Thor felt, jagged yet beaten, the rocks held a jagged shape and stuck out into the water, but the weather and the waves lapping at its base had beaten it so that was smooth. He sat and thought about what had just happened in the house. He knew that in his anger he had wanted to reach out and strangle his father, if just to shut him up. To take the conch shell off its ledge and brain his father. These thoughts scared him and Thor knew he needed more time to calm down before returning to the house and facing his father. Thor sat there and watched the sun set and then returned to the beach house. He apologized to his father and told Odin that he had time to cool off and that he was out of line, Odin accepted the apology but for the rest of the summer and the following years there remained a chill between father and son._

After that first time to the rocks Thor returned many more times that summer and with more frequency over the years. Even during the off season if something was stressful, angering or he just needed to get away Thor made the trek out to the rocks, if the weather was bad though he would sometimes just sit in his car next to the destroyed picnic table.

Thor now found himself sitting on the furthest rock with his legs hanging off the edge and thinking about Loki. He knew that he was a bastard for making that comment about his father but it just slipped out. If he was honest with himself he wasn’t completely sorry for saying it, he just said it to the wrong person. He was sorry for using the words in the way he did, it wasn’t Loki’s fault that his father either ignored him or demanded too much of him without showing much appreciation for all that he accomplished. Thor knew how much Loki had accomplished and most of it was done without any help. He got into NYU on his own merit, not on his family name or connections; Loki interned with a psych professor during the school year and was given the part of Tom Wingfield in _The Glass Menagerie._ Most of this Thor found out through Balder, even though Balder always thought it was weird that he had asked about the one person he claimed to hate. Thor didn’t hate Loki though, maybe growing up Loki had always found ways to goad Thor, but Thor gave it back just as good and at times he may have felt something close to hate, but then two years ago at Loki and Balder’s graduation party it changed. Loki had come up to him, more than a little tipsy, hugged him and gave him a bright, genuine smile as he thanked Thor for as Loki put it, “helping me perfect my arguing. It was invaluable in getting me A’s in all my debates.” Before Loki walked away he reached up and gave Thor a peck on the cheek and in that moment, something in him changed. The next day nothing was mentioned about Loki being nice to Thor and the two went back to their old behaviour, while Thor struggled with the feelings of loathing and lusting after Loki. Thor was still struggling with his feelings that he had developed for his feisty, next-door neighbour.

Thor sat on the rocks and thought as the sun broke through the clouds and dried his clothing. Checking his watch Thor knew that he had to get back to the house to get ready for that night’s party. He drove back to the house and immediately went into the bathroom to shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki was standing in front of his wardrobe, a fluffy towel wrapped around his waist, while his wet hair dripped on his pale shoulders. He still hadn’t decided what he wanted to wear to look attractive, but not like he was trying to hard; his freshly painted black fingernails glided over the clothes in his closet as he imagined what certain outfits would look like and how Thor’s eyes would look as he took in the outfit that he was wearing. Again, Loki was thinking of the middle Borrson and his golden looks, ever since the monopoly game and his fingers brushing against the back of his neck.

No, that wasn’t true, he had been thinking about him with increasing frequency since he caught him making out with his ex-girlfriend Jane (not that they were ever official, everyone knew it was a quick fling and would never have lasted) around Halloween last year. Loki still remembers how Thor’s hand caressed Jane’s cheek and the soft moan that had escaped Jane’s lips. Loki had wondered that night what it would be like to have Thor’s soft lips on his. Thor’s tongue battling with his and if he would moan as well. From that point, he was constantly burying his attraction to Thor under insults and arguments, because he didn’t want to have feelings for Thor.

After 20 minutes of thinking, both on the outfit and other things, Loki had finally settled on an outfit for that night. He picked out a simple pale green button up, with the sleeves rolled to the elbows and a pair of long, but well fitted black shorts. With this the new ink that ran up his calf was on display. After setting the clothes out he pulled on a pair of boxer shorts to go dry and style his hair and brush his teeth.

Just before Loki reached the bathroom door Thor emerged and it was clear that he had just gotten out of the shower. He had his own towel wrapped around his waist, his skin was still damp and his hair, which was hanging down and pushed back off his face, was dripping water down his shoulders and chest. Loki’s eyes followed the droplets as they made their way down his clavicle and travelled down the gold plains of Thor’s pectorals. This of course wasn’t the first time that Loki had seen Thor shirtless and wet, but this seemed more intimate, especially with his head swimming with thoughts of him. Thor’s voice brought Loki’s eyes up to his.

“Loki I’m sorry about earlier. I just wanted to let you know that I know that what I said was completely out of line. I shouldn’t have said anything at all; I know that what I said wasn’t true and that you have every right to hate me for it, I hope you don’t though. Again, I’m sorry.” Thor told Loki and the sincerity was evident in his voice.

Loki though didn’t trust himself to speak as he didn’t know what would come out. It would either be that he wasn’t wrong about how his father acted and he would never admit that to him or it would be something along the lines of wanting to jump his bones. So Loki nodded his acceptance of the apology and Thor stuck his hand out as if asking for a handshake on top of that. 

It was an awkward gesture and Thor was mentally kicking himself for doing it, but when Loki grasped Thor’s hand in his it felt officially like peace was made.

“Well I guess you want to use the bathroom to get ready. I’ll see you at the party. I’ll be a bit late, but I’ll have the car so I if you’re going to want a ride home just come find me.”

“Ok. See you Thor.”

With that Loki went into the bathroom and Thor to his own room. The two would most definitely see each other later. 

***********

The party was in full swing by the time Thor had arrived at 10:30. He manoeuvred his way through the groups of white, pastel and beige clothing clad bodies to get to the railing of the deck. He grabbed a beer from a conveniently placed cooler and turned to look at the group of young twenty some-things, some talking, some dancing and some in the pool. Thor had always thought it was weird that a beach house would have a pool, but he knew that the Starks, owners of Stark Industries, liked to have everything in excess, from the multiple penthouses in New York, the other summer house in the Hamptons and the mansion out in California.

From his vantage point he could see the majority of the people that he had grown up with, children of parents who worked for Asgard Corp or it’s science and tech partner Stark Industries. He couldn’t say that these were his best friends, but that they had spent most summers with them. It was an odd thing being a son of a wealthy entrepreneur, summers were spent with the children of high ranking Asgard Corp members or owners of their own companies. These children would only see each other in the summers, but their similar lives meant that they all bonded and had a common ground to start from. It also didn’t hurt that they were wealthy beyond belief and could visit each other for birthdays or other shorter trips.

He saw Natasha Romanoff; her father ran a sector of the company in Britain. She was holding hands with Clint Barton. Her former body guard, who was hired when she entered university, but quickly and quietly became more than that when he began teaching her how to shoot, and become invisible in a crowd. Talking to them was the only other official couple in the group Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, sons of the CFO and COO of Stark Industires. In another corner, he saw Tony, heir to Stark Industries, tending bar, using up copious quantities of his parents alchol. Messing around with the sound system was his friend Hogun, son of Kaito Nanimi the CEO of the Japanese sector of the Borrson’s company, Hogun was shy and often found himself curating the music for most the summer parties. Fandral, son of the Dutch company manager, was chatting up some girls, which was not surprising as Fandral was known to be a bit of lothario. Thor had found that the quiet, quirky Hogun amusing and the two bonded over a shared love of comic books. Fandral was a constant source of amusement on nights out where he often acted as a rather charming wingman. He saw Sif, flirting with Balder, who was clearly enjoying the attention that he was getting from the young brunette. He looked to see if he could find Loki in the crowd and as he scanned he spotted his friend Bruce and went over to talk.

“Hey Bruce.” Thor said addressing his friend. “I haven’t seen you since before exams how’s life?” The two met had met in a first-year physics course and immediately hit it off, but like all friendships they sometimes disagreed to the point where they wouldn’t talk for a day or two.

“Life’s been good. The reason I haven’t seen you is I was swamped with studying and then my mother wanted me to come for a visit, so I have been in the states for the past couple weeks.” Bruce explained.

“So that explains the lack of communication.”

“Yeah I was busy. Family and my mother constantly making me help around the house meant that I didn’t have time to get in touch. And it meant that I couldn’t get that job interning at the genetics lab this summer.”

“So you’re staying here for the summer then?” Thor inquired, hoping that his friend would be around so he would have someone to hang out with other than just Hogun, Fandral and of course Loki.

“No. I got one of my genetics professors to give me a TA job for his summer course. It starts Monday so I’m heading back to Oslo tomorrow.”

“Nice.” Thor said, sounding slightly defeated, but happy for his friend. “It beats being stuck here all summer. Not that I have much of a choice. I promised my mom I’d help do some renovations on the beach house.”

“Yeah but you at least are getting to spend some time with some of the beach babes here.” Bruce said pointing his beer bottle around the party, but sounding a little awkward as Bruce wasn’t one to really play the part of the active wingman.

“You better not let your girlfriend hear you say that. Where is Betty anyway?”

“Umm… well… we broke up. It just wasn’t working out, but I know that she is here tonight.” Bruce scanned the patio, and then pointed. “There she is talking to your favourite person.”

Thor followed Bruce’s finger and saw Betty talking to Loki. Thor stared at him, he was breathtaking. Loki’s raven undercut was braided back to show off the shaved scalp. His dark jeans and green shirt made him easy to spot in the sea of beige and white. Thor was no longer listening to what Bruce said but was watching Loki as he threw a glance Thor’s way.

Loki had looked across the pool to find Thor staring at him intently. Betty was right, Thor was looking at him like he wanted to eat him. Loki took that as a compliment as that is what he wanted with this outfit and hair style which showed off his stunning jawline. Thor wasn’t hard to spot. Even in a party where he blended in with most others outfits, his golden hair, broad shoulder and the fact that he was taller than almost everyone else in the room meant that he was easily spotted. 

“So what are you going to do about blondie over there?” Betty asked breaking Loki’s gaze.

“Nothing. If he wants to look fine, but it’s not like he’d ever get any of this.” Loki responded with a flourish of his hand.

“Yeah. So what, are you going to taunt him all summer?” Betty asked looking back over to her ex and Thor, who she thought was the best looking out of the three Borrson boys, not that she would make that known to Loki.

“Of course. It will make the days go by much faster, especially since you aren’t going to be here.” Loki said putting on an exaggerated pout.

“Sorry. My parents sprung this whole ‘family cruise of the Greek islands’ without even asking if I had a job or something, not that I do, but I could have come up with a valid excuse to stay had I known.”

“Whatever.” Loki glanced back at Thor who was now in conversation with Bruce, Hogun and Fandral. Loki could never understand how he had made a group of friends with those three, but he knew that they somehow all got along. Loki also couldn’t deny that when Hogun and Thor hung out and Loki was around he couldn’t stop laughing, Hogun was hilarious.

“Hey, let’s go inside, grab some more drinks and find Natasha I want to meet her new guy.”

“You mean her former body guard.” Loki said as he offered his arm to Betty and escorted her inside.

The party continued to grow wilder as the night crept into the very early hours of the morning. At around midnight someone had suggested drinking games which lead a group of people to the large patio table to play Kings Cup, others were playing “Never have I ever…” by the stairs of the pool and a group of guys set up a beer-pong table. There was laughter, the drinks were flowing, the music was blaring and people were having a good time. Loki was losing his way through king’s cup, constantly violating the rules that had been created. Bruce was tipsy and blushing at the topics coming up for “I Never…” Thor who had volunteered to be DD was sitting and chatting with Hogun as they watched Balder dominate Fandral in a beer pong match.

By 2:30 am everyone was pretty smashed and some people began to make their way back to their beach houses. Thor was walking out of the house when he bumped into Balder and Sif, who were currently attached at the lips. When the two broke apart he gave his brother a pat on the back and said that he would see him tomorrow and drive him up to Bergen to catch a plane home to Oslo. Sif then proceeded to drag Balder upstairs. Walking further onto the patio Thor waved to Hogun as he dragged Fandral back to the their adjacent summer homes and then he made his way over to Bruce.

“Thor, dude. I think I am going head out.” Bruce slurred, putting his arm around Thor’s shoulders. 

“Yeah I think that’s a good idea Bruce. Hey, what time do you think you are going to Bergen tomorrow?”

“I don’t know, not to late. Why?”

“Well I’m driving Balder to Bergen for his own flight if you want to catch a lift.”

“Sure. That would be awesome.” Bruce nodded in the way only a drunk person could. He patted Thor’s shoulders. “Night dude.”

“Night.” With that Bruce left to go back to the inn just down the road.

Thor found himself alone again, well alone in a group of people that he didn’t want to associate with. He wandered to the edge of the patio, leaned his forearms on the wood and stared out. That’s when the sound of Loki’s voice caused him to turn around and he saw that he was trapped with his ex. It made Thor’s blood boil that Loki was being mistreated by that arrogant American. It wasn’t any of Thor’s business and he didn’t know what they were talking about but there was an urge in Thor to knock the guy out. He didn’t know why but Thor started walking over and the only thing he was thinking was that he had to protect Loki. Not that Loki couldn’t hold his own, but this was not the place for Loki or his ex to cause a scene. 

Loki was arguing with his ex-boyfriend Endwi Gast. A jackass who thought his upbringing meant he was better than everyone else. It was obvious that Loki was drunk and that Endwi had had a little too much to drink as well. Loki had spotted Endwi earlier in the night and avoided him but he had cornered Loki after he got up from the drinking game table. Their talk started off with inane questions about how each other was, and then Endwi started coming onto Loki and not doing a good job of hiding his real intentions. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Loki demanded.

“Come on baby, you know you want it.” Endwi’s voice coaxed. 

“Like hell I do. You’re a bastard who just fucking wants to get laid.”

“Come on Loki. I love you and you used to love me. Remember how good it was?” Endwi said getting closer to Loki, placing his arm across Loki’s.

“Don’t touch me!” Loki stated, removing himself from the slimy touch of his ex.

“I never loved you and you don’t get to say that after what you did.” Loki said, louder than he thought and it caught the attention of the remaining people. Loki hadn’t told anyone the reason that he and Endwi broke up was because Endwi started cheating on him with some unnamed bimbo. Loki claimed that it was mutual breakup because they were just growing apart, he didn’t want to deal with pit or sympathy over the fact that he was cheated on.

That’s when Loki saw Thor walking closer. Loki found him drunkenly wishing that he was his white knight, his Viking warrior to rescue him from the dragon. Which must have only been caused by the copious amounts of alcohol as Loki rarely needed or wanted rescuing. When Loki caught the look on Thor’s face he knew he was coming to save him; because if looks could kill that would be one of them.

Thor came and stood in between Loki and Endwi. Although Endwi was about an inch taller than Thor, Thor’s much more bulky frame standing so close to the other man meant that he was looming and Endwi had to shrink back in fear. Endwi opened his mouth to speak but Thor cut him off and told him never to speak to Loki again.

“Like you have control over who speaks to Loki and who he speaks to. It’s not like he even likes you, he told me that you are the biggest asshole he knew.”

“Clearly not anymore and whether Loki likes me or not has nothing to do with it. Just stay the fuck away from him you piece of shit.”

“Fuck you Borrson. By the end of the summer Loki will be back in my arms and yours will be empty and cold. Not that it will be that much of a change.”

Thor wanted to punch the smug look off Endwi’s face. Not wanting to cause to much of a scene he settled for shoving Endwi back onto the deck couch. No way was he going to let him get Loki back. Whether he wanted to have Loki for himself was something he was still working out, even though it was leaning more towards really wanting him. The two men had been so intent on each other though that they didn’t notice Loki slink away into the house. So, when Thor turned to try and get Loki to leave with him, he was gone. He told Endwi to “Fuck off” and then went in search of the drunken man. He heard Endwi call out, “I’ll get you for that Borrson!”

Thor found Loki in the kitchen, sitting on a barstool, downing a double shot of Tequila. By the looks of the other empty shot glasses he had clearly been through a few, not to mention the drinks he had already had. Thor approached Loki slowly, hoping that in his drunken state he wouldn’t lash out at him for trying to be a saviour. Thor knew Loki hated that chivalry bullshit and that just because his wasn’t a big or bulky as Thor he could take care of himself. Loki felt a hand touch his shoulder, when he turned he found himself looking into the deep blue eyes of Thor.

Loki smiled drunkenly up at him and said, “Endwi’s a fucking douche.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Thor replied, pulling the bottle from Loki’s hand. “I see you’re enjoying the Patron.”

“Thoooor give it back.” Loki whined.

“No, I think you’ve had enough.”

“Fuck you Thor.”

“You wish.” He said with a smirk

“I kinda do.” Loki replied with an air of sincerity. Loki’s response caused Thor’s eyebrows to shoot up his forehead. That was something new. Never had Loki ever responded in that way to their most constantly used verbal exchange. Loki laughed at the look, clearly ignoring his own comment.

“I think your eyebrows are scared.” He shook his head. “I mean people are scared of your… no I mean I think your eyebrows kinda make you look a little scarier. But not to me, they remind me of two expressive caterpillars.” Loki laughed again harder, picturing two caterpillars in his head; it almost caused him to fall off the stool. Thor grabbed Loki’s arm to steady him and helped him off the stool. Thor knew that what Loki said had only been a drunken comment, not something that he should put hope on.

“Ok Nalson. I think it’s time we took your drunk ass home.”

“Ok Borrson. To the car.” Loki pointed, forming what in his head was a superhero pose, which caused him to fall into another fit of drunken giggles.

Thor put his arm around Loki’s waist and he leaned into the almost half embrace as Thor guided him out of the Stark house and to the back seat of the Range Rover.

The minute the car started to drive Loki fell asleep and Thor could hear the soft snore that came from a drunken sleep. The twenty minute drive to the Borrson/Nalson beach house was silent. Thor thinking about what Loki had said in the kitchen. He knew that it was probably because Loki was drunk, but he knew that when people were drunk they usually said what they were really feeling. Also, the way that Loki had said it, without sarcasm or a laugh made Thor even more confused. Thor pulled into the gravel driveway, his head still trying to work out why Loki had responded the way he did. He went around to the back seat to wake Loki. He reluctantly pulled himself from the backseat and the momentum it took to pull up sent Loki falling into Thor who caught him. Loki snaked his arm around Thor’s waist for balance. At least that was how Loki was justifying it to himself; he really just wanted to feel his muscles working under his palm. Just like at the party, Loki used a drunken comment to see Thor’s reaction to him kind of admitting that he wanted to sleep with him. Loki was pleased that it had shocked him and he hadn’t tried to make a snarky comment about it. The two walked slowly and quietly into the house and up to Loki’s room. Just before he went in Loki turned around and threw his arms around Thor’s neck.

“Thanks for getting Endwi to back off.” As he pulled away Loki placed a kiss at the corner of Thor’s mouth. Thor could feel Loki’s soft lips brushing the corner of his and he closed his eyes. Loki pulled back and smiled at the look on Thor’s face. His eyes quickly snapped open.

“No problem Loki. Goodnight.”

“’Night Thor.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings are starting to heat up.

It has been almost a week since Thor had returned back to the summer house from staying in Bergen. In that time his thoughts had been filled with Loki and his comments and kiss still from the night of the party; but also since he had been back he had a couple moments with Loki.

The day after getting back form the city and he bumped into Loki in the kitchen. It was as though he was embarrassed by his actions or was there another reason Loki was acting like some of the people who had fancied Thor over the years. It didn’t help that since he had been back Loki had been parading around the house in his swimming shorts.

Being at the house with Thor, the Borrsons and his father meant that Loki had been quite bored. Like he had mentioned to Betty he was going to tease and torment Thor. Loki would put on his tight swim shorts first thing in the morning and prance into the kitchen while Thor would be drinking his coffee and scrolling through his phone and Loki would come in and bend over to reach the milk in the fridge. Sometimes Thor would glare at Loki, other times Thor would smugly watch Loki and make a point of giving Loki a knowing look, like Thor was saying with his eyes that Loki was being a tease and Loki’s least favourite is when Thor doesn’t bother looking up from his phone.

To get back at Loki, who loved showing off his body, Thor did the same thing. As Thor worked on repairing the deck he would dump some cold water on himself while Loki walked passed on his way to the beach with Hilde or he would already have his shirt off and he would make a point of going into the house and catch Loki watching him.

This had been going on with neither really backing down in their teasing actions or words. They both knew that they were feeling something other than disdain, yet neither was willing to comment on it. Until Thor decided that it was enough and he was going to do something about the way he was feeling and the way that Loki was acting. 

The house was empty when Thor entered. He had just got back from another run to Bergen to get more supplies. Frigga decided that she wanted more of a fence and that it also had to be stained. He put the supplies out in the back, the extra clothes he bought and then he went to the kitchen. There he found a note from his mother:

> _Thor,_
> 
> _Laufey, your father and I went over to the Stark’s. There is some food in the fridge for your lunch. Loki is at the beach with Hilde. They should be back from the beach around 4:30, so please barbeque the burgers. We won’t be home until much later this evening. Have a good time._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Mom._

That explained why the house was so dark. Thor grabbed the leftover chicken from the fridge, made a sandwich and went to get his bathing suit. Loki was at the beach and he was going to join him. Thor was going to figure out the reason behind Loki’s behaviour and see if he could get past any annoyance of Loki and to try and do something about it.

Loki sat in the beach chair, covered by an umbrella and hat, soaking up the heat and avoiding getting burned. Loki watched Hilde play with Barbie and Ken in the sand castle that Loki had helped build. The seven-year-old had quite an imagination on her, giving the two dolls a fantasy life and a whole back story as to why they lived in a castle and Loki was amused just listening to the story.

Loki had been scrolling through his phone when a small hand tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and caught Hilde looking at him with huge green eyes.

“Loki can we go swim?”

Loki’s eyes widened. Like a cat Loki hated swimming. Not that he couldn’t, he just wasn’t the strongest swimmer and didn’t want to risk anything happening to Hilde if he couldn’t get to her. Loki was about to answer when he heard another voice speak out.

“I can take you squirt.”

“THOR!!” Hildee shrieked and ran to hug Thor’s legs. Thor didn’t really like kids, but he got along ok with Volstagg’s daughter.

“If it’s ok with you Loki I can take her out into the water. I was going to go in and I just thought I’d come say hi before I did.” Thor knew that Loki wasn’t the biggest fan of swimming, maybe he could help.

Loki was taken aback. Thor offering to help him was a first.

“I guess that’s fine. Just don’t take her out too far.” Loki couldn’t really think of a reason for not letting him.

“Ok let’s go Hilde.” Thor said tugging Hilde’s hand.

“Loki come too!” Hilde demanded and glared back at Loki who was still sitting on the beach chair.

Thor just shrugged his shoulders and offered his hand to help Loki up. Loki gave him a curious look, which Thor couldn’t see because it was blocked by Loki’s sunglasses, and took the hand, quickly letting it go as if it shocked him when he was upright. The three walked to the water and when they were closer Thor and ran and dove into the warm surf. He came up shook out his hair and once again Loki was stunned by his body, with the water glistening off his skin, it also had a great tan to it from all those hours working on the house.

Thor opened his arms and Hilde took off into the water and was promptly scooped up. Loki was less enthusiastic about going in and took his time, noting that the water was not warm enough to be swimming. Thor had Hilde on his shoulders and was diving under the water taking her for rides. When he came up Loki was still only waist deep. Thor took Hilde from his shoulders and whispered in her ear, and then both dove under so that Loki couldn’t see them, not that he was paying too much attention. Loki was making sure he didn’t step on any rocks. The others swam up to Loki and Thor positioned himself behind his knees, Hilde who was in front popped out of the water splashing Loki and causing him to step back and trip over the waiting Thor. Loki fell backwards, but just before his head went under Thor’s strong arms caught him.

Thor felt Loki’s smooth skin beneath his palms. Because Loki was just in his swim trunks meant that Thor was able to touch more of Loki’s skin than he ever thought he would. Thor could feel Loki’s muscles work as he moved to try and regain his composure. Thor just looked down at Loki’s lithe body. The tight shorts bathing suit covered very little and Thor admired the defined lines of Loki’s chest and his flat stomach. Unconsciously Thor brought his hand around and brushed his thumb under Loki’s navel.

Loki stilled as he felt the rough pad of Thor’s finger on him. Loki could feel the muscles in Thor’s arms as he held him just under the water, clearly all the renovation work has done even more wonders for his arms. Loki looked up into Thor’s eyes, which were staring at him, neither of them moved. They were both caught up in the moment, forgetting that this was something neither of them did. Loki quickly snapped out of it and splashed Thor in the face and he let him go shaking his head. Hilde laughed at that, causing the two adults to pay attention to her again.

The rest of the afternoon was spent frolicking in the waves with Thor throwing Hilde around in the water, while Loki floated alongside laughing at the pair and replaying the moment in Thor’s arms over and over in his head. Thor’s arms were warm around him in the cool water and it was good that his skin had already been goose bumped or Thor would have noticed the reaction he had to his thumb brushing across the sensitive skin below his belly button, which now his hand was brushing over. Loki was pulled from his thoughts when water splashed across his face.

“Loki I’m hungry. Can we go eat?”

“Of course, Hilde. Let’s go dry off and find some food.” Loki said taking the child’s hand and making their way back to land with Thor following beside them.

“We have burgers back at the house. My mom said to make them for you and Hilde for dinner.”

“Perfect. I don’t have to cook.” Loki replied smiling over at Thor.

“I think if you cooked we would need to have the ambulance and the fire department on standby.” Thor said joking.

Loki glared at Thor, but he couldn’t deny that he wasn’t the greatest cook.

The three walked along the beach back to the house. Thor immediately went to turn on the barbeque and get the burgers while Loki and Hilde set up the patio table with plates and condiments. Thor was standing next to the grill, when Hilde passed behind him and startled him. He grazed his knuckles across the hot cover. He pulled his hand back hissing.

“Fu—Frick!!” He called out minding his language because of Hilde, Loki immediately looked up to see Thor clutching his hand. He rushed over.

“Is it bad? Can I see it?” Loki asked already having grasped Thor’s hand in his. Loki turned Thor’s hand and looked at the knuckles which were starting to blister. “Here come let’s run some water on that.”

Still holding his hand Loki led Thor into the kitchen to put his hand under the faucet. Immediately Thor’s hand felt better. Loki looked at the knuckles and then went upstairs to grab some burn cream. Loki came back and took Thor’s hand out of the icy water, looking at the red skin.

“It will probably leave a blister and this might sting a little.”

Holding Thor’s hand in his, Loki gently placed a dab on the burn and then took his middle finger and began to smooth it across the raw skin in gentle circles. Thor had completely forgot about the pain and watched as Loki worked on his finger. Loki had never been this gentle with anyone and he liked the feeling of Thor’s large palm in his. Loki looked up and Thor was staring at him, he gave him a dazzling smile.

“Thanks Loki.” Thor whispered.

“No problem. I picked up a couple tricks from Balder.” Loki said and Thor smiled at the response.

“Hey Loki I was wondering—“ Thor started to ask and Loki looked at him with hopeful eyes, but was cut off by the tiny girl coming into the kitchen demanding food. 

The three then went out onto the patio and ate dinner. When they finished Thor went to clean the dishes and Loki took Hilde back to her family’s cottage. When he returned he found Thor on the couch channel surfing, he flung himself down beside Thor, sitting closer than he needed to.

“So what were you going to ask me earlier?”

“Oh well I was just going to ask if you wanted to come with me into town tonight.” Loki couldn’t believe it Thor was asking him to go on a sort of date. “Fandral and Hogun said that a couple people were going to a bar so I figured I would go, you’re more than welcome to come.”

Loki deflated knowing that he wasn’t just going to be alone with Thor to gage what has been going on between them.

“Sure. I haven’t seen Hogun and Fandral in forever this is going to be hilarious.”

At nine Loki was waiting in the kitchen for Thor. He looked in the full length mirror and adjusted his outfit. His tight, black, knee length shorts and black golf shirt were the perfect outfit for the local bar. It was always full of locals and occasionally the rich kids when there wasn’t a party going on. Loki hoped that tonight it would be just him and the guys and the locals. Loki turned from the mirror when he saw Thor’s reflection coming down the stairs. He was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt that was tight to his chest. It was his hair that finished the look. He had pulled his long, blond locks back in half up ponytail, there were a few strands down framing his face which made it look like he didn’t put much thought into the look.

“You finally ready there princess?” Loki asked in a cheeky voice.

“You know I have to look amazing for all the townies.” Thor responded flexing his muscles.

“Let’s go.” Loki said grabbing his arm and leading him out of the house.

At that moment, they both had the same thought that tonight was going to be a lot of fun, and maybe a little more.

******************

“Oh my God! That is horrible. Seriously I don’t know what they thought adding a karaoke machine to the bar?” Thor moaned to the group as another person started singing.

Loki, Hogun, Fandral and Thor had been at the bar for almost two hours and had downed a few drinks each, but none of them were really feeling brave (or drunk) enough to get up and sing, although each of them did have a desire to show up the locals. They each knew or believed that they could sing a lot better, well except Thor he didn’t really like to sing in public.

“Like you can do any better.” Loki stated; he knew he could still tease Thor.

“And your voice is so perfect? Like nails on a chalkboard.” Thor knew that Loki could sing and he wanted to see him get up there and perform.

“Ha Ha.” Loki replied giving him a smirk.

The group talked, laughed and drank for another hour. Each of them had drunk even more and were feeling the effects of alcohol. Loki who was the tipsiest out of the four was continually laughing at Hogun’s jokes while Fandral and Thor rolled their eyes at the Japanese man’s antics. Then Fandral launched into imitations of some of the local singers from that night and the entire group couldn’t help but laugh at the faces and the actions that he was pulling off.

Thor returned from the bar with another round of drinks and settled in beside Loki.

“So Nalson are you going to show off those pipes?” Thor whispered in his ear so that he could hear him over the loud din of the music. It was closer than he needed to be and the brush of his breath on his neck made Loki shiver. Thor caught the reaction and smiled.

Loki turned and gave him a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Loki got up and then walked to the karaoke DJ and leaned in to tell him what song to play. Loki turned back to the table of the boys and gave them a little wave and was granted some cheers and a “Go Loki!” from the table.

That’s when the familiar drum beat and guitar riff from Cheap Trick’s _I Want You to Want Me_ started playing. Loki began shimmying on the makeshift stage and then started to sing.

_I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I’d love you to love me._ _  
_ _I’m begging you to beg me._

Loki started off looking around at the locals and giving flirty looks to the guys in the audience, while surreptitiously looking at Thor who couldn’t keep his eyes off him. Loki’s voice was strong and seductive. He could sing well and finally was letting everyone know it, and maybe was going to show off a little for Thor too. Loki walked across the stage and sang to a table of guys.

_I’m begging you to beg me. I’ll shine up my old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. I’ll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

These next lines were sung looking directly at Thor. Loki could see that Thor smiled at him and took a swig from his drink. Loki twisted his hips and continued to look at Thor. In his slightly tipsy mind everyone had left the bar and he was performing just for Thor, who was licking his lips to see Loki gyrating up on the stage.

The song ended and Loki made his way back to the table of boys who were all now standing and cheering, as were half of the male population in the bar. Loki ungracefully plopped down beside Thor, sort of sliding into his side and laughed.

“Thanks guys.” Giving a small wink to Thor.

Another couple rounds later Loki and Thor were cheering as Hogun and Fandral performed a brilliant rendition of _Sweet Caroline._ Loki was leaning on Thor as all the drinking had made him a relaxed; Thor’s fingers were brushing his shoulder. When the song ended the two guys bowed and walked back to the table with their arms slung around each other’s shoulders. When they sat down Loki stood up and made his way to the bathroom. When he returned, he must have been drunker than he thought because he hit the table and caused the empties to tip over. At that Thor got up and grabbed Loki to steady him.

“Ok I think it’s time to go. Come on Nalson, the walk home should sober you up.”

The foursome left the bar and headed down the street. After a couple blocks Hogun and Fandral turned off to head to the Nakamura beach house and the other two continued back to their beach house. Loki was stumbling a little and Thor offered his arm to him so that he wouldn’t fall. Loki wasn’t as tipsy anymore, the cool night air had sobered him a little, but he didn’t want to let go of Thor’s arm, it was warm and comforting,

“So, Thor why didn’t we hear you sing?” Loki asked nudging the tall man with his elbow.

“Not in the mood. Maybe another time I’ll sing for you.” Thor said looking at the raven haired man.

“Can you do it now?”

“Nope.”

Loki walked ahead of Thor and turned around. Loki gave him a head tilt and closed lipped smile, a look that had gotten him many things in life. Thor just shook his head and went to take a step forward; he wasn’t going to fall for the patent Loki Nalson look. Loki saw that he was going have to pull out the big guns, so he walked backwards still begging Thor to sing as he continuously said no and pressed on forwards back to the house. Because he couldn’t see where he was stepping Loki didn’t notice the rock that he was about to step on.

When his foot came down it landed on the rock throwing Loki off balance and he began to fall backwards, that was until Thor’s arms caught him, again. They were both aware of how close their faces were and that they were both breathing a little bit heavier than normal. Thor searched Loki’s face and he looked up into his eyes. Then whether it was from the slight adrenaline from the almost fall and subsequent rescue or from the remaining alcohol in their systems their lips met.

Thor pulled Loki up with his lips attached to his. The kiss was tentative until Loki brushed his tongue across Thor’s lips. Thor opened his mouth to Loki in and she massaged his tongue against Thor’s. Not to be outdone Thor pushed back and forced his tongue past Loki’s lips and curled it dragging it along the roof of Loki’s mouth. At that Loki let out a moan and Thor pulled Loki tighter to him. The kiss continued until they both needed air, they both pulled away breathing heavily.

“Wow.” Loki said running his fingers across his lips

“I know. That was –" Thor was cut off by Loki pulling his lips down to his.

Their lips and tongues fought for dominance. Thor traced his hands down from Loki’s neck to his hips, allowing his thumbs to brush along his sides. Loki’s hands carded through Thor’s hair to settle on the back of his neck slightly pulling at the hair there. The sharp tug made Thor moan and he pulled back from Loki’s lips. Loki followed his lips, placing a chaste peck before pulling back.

“Loki. Loki. We have to get back to the beach house.”

“Yeah.” Thor kissed Loki once more before wrapping his arm around Loki’s shoulders and guiding him back to the house.

The walk back to the beach house was silent with the sound of the crickets adding music to the night. Both Loki and Thor were grabbing surreptitious looks at one another. They were both lost in their thoughts as well, wondering what had just happened. Loki wondered who had made the first move, he couldn’t decide if it had been him who had reached up because for a second time that day Thor caught him in his arms or if Thor was the one who leaned down and pressed his lips against his. Thor on the other hand was thinking that if Loki disliked him so much why he allowed him to kiss him, he just wanted to feel what it would be like to kiss Loki just once.

The two made it back to the house; they were quiet entering as they saw that their parents had returned. They made their way up stairs still holding hands. Thor walked Loki down the hall to his room.

“I guess it’s only right that you should walk me to my door.” Loki chuckled a little and went to turn the knob.

Before he could go into his room Thor grabbed Loki, pushed him into the wall and attacked Loki’s mouth with his. The force of the push made a groan escape from Loki’s throat and urged Thor to deepen the kiss. Loki thrust his hips forward and ground against Thor, the movement made Thor loosen his grip and Loki was able to spin them and push Thor onto the wall. The action made a loud thump on the wall; it was a good thing that the parents’ rooms were all on the first floor and on the other side of the house. The kiss continued on for another couple minutes before Thor pushed Loki’s hips away from his. They stared at each other and Thor made a decision before they took this too far. He had to do this right.

“Ok I think it’s time to say goodnight.” Thor said.

Loki was panting. “Yeah. Yeah.” And he backed away and stepped over the threshold into his room.

“Wait.” Loki turned to face Thor. “Do you want to have dinner tomorrow night? I know a great place in the next town over.” Thor asked shyly.

“Sure, that would be great.” Loki couldn’t hide the smile. Thor bent his head and gave Loki a chaste peck.

“Goodnight.”

“’Night.” Loki watched Thor walk away and gave him a small wave as he went into his own room.

The minute he disappeared Loki closed his door and went to lie on his bed. Loki laughed into his pillow; he was going on a date with Thor. Loki changed out of his clothes. Loki rubbed his fingers over his swollen lips and smiled. Tomorrow night was going to be awesome. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night...

“Thor. Thor!” There was a knocking on the bathroom door and Thor turned off the water in the shower.

“Yeah Ma, what do you need?”

“Well your father, Mr. Nalson and I have to go into the Bergen tonight. There is that company dinner, so we won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon at the latest.”

“Ok. What time are you guys leaving?”

“Probably within the next half hour. I'll talk to you later Thor.”

Thor turned the shower back on and rinsed the soap from his body. He was getting ready to take Loki out to dinner and he figured that if he was already showered it would save time when Loki got back from looking after Hilde. Thor was showered and dressed in lounging clothes, he said goodbye to his parents and then made a call to the restaurant in the next town over.

Loki got back from the beach and saw that Thor was napping on the couch. He went upstairs and hopped in the shower. Loki didn’t know what time exactly they were going for dinner but he didn’t want to have sand and salt all over his skin. When he got out of the shower, Loki changed into an oversize t-shirt and shorts and actually spent the time to blow dry his hair. He didn’t know exactly where they were going and he didn’t want to be over or under dressed so he went to wake Thor on the couch.

Loki raked his fingers through Thor’s hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. He knew that this was an unconventional way to wake someone that he wasn’t dating, but Thor lying there looking all peaceful and he couldn’t resist. Thor blinked his eyes a couple times and smiled up at the green-eyed man above him.

“Hi sleepy head. So where are we going tonight?” Loki asked, giving Thor a dazzling smile.

“Well we are going to the next town over and I’m not going to spoil the surprise.”

“But how am I going to know what to wear?”

“You are way too high strung about that.” Loki shot Thor a scathing glare. “Jeans and a t-shirt are good. This place isn’t anything fancy, plus I was thinking we might take a little walk as well.”

“Ok. What time are we going?”

“Let’s say an hour, is that good for you?”

“Yeah that’s good.” Loki moved to stand up but Thor pulled him down to him and pressed a kiss against Loki’s lips. Thor tangled his fingers in Loki’s hair and Loki deepened the kiss.

“Sorry couldn’t resist.” Thor said when they parted. They both then got up and went upstairs to get ready for their night.

*****

Thor met Loki I the front foyer of the house and the two set off to the neighbouring town. In the car Thor let Loki pick the music and he wished he wasn’t driving so that he could watch Loki close his eyes, enjoy the music and relax during the ride_._

Thor pulled into an empty spot along the boardwalk. Being a gentleman, he went around and opened the door for Loki. When he got out of the car he took Thor’s hand and he led him down to a little place near an alley. When they got closer Loki gave Thor a quizzical look.

“What is this place Thor?” Loki asked. Though he was used to small tucked away places that weren’t that well known, he wasn’t used places that looked like a dive.

“I know the place looks rough, but seriously this place has some of the best food that I have ever had.”

Thor had found the small restaurant a couple years ago when he was seeing a girl from the town. C&W had a variety of foods, it was all diner style, but since Thor had called they were preparing something a little bit more special. Thor pulled Loki into the restaurant and said hi to the guys that he knew there and went to sit in the booth that had a hand made reservation sign. Loki laughed at the little touch.

“Ooh so classy.”

When they were both sitting their food was brought out to them. They were presented with the dishes Thor had already ordered. The two of them sat, talked and ate, with gusto, as the two tall men enjoyed a good meal. When they finished and Thor paid the bill the two made their way out to the waterfront side of the boardwalk for a stroll. Loki was glad that he had decided to wear a long sleeve button up. It wasn’t exactly cold but there was a breeze walking beside the water. As they walked Thor draped his arm around Loki’s shoulders and held him to his side.

They talked about school and how life in the city was going. Loki told him how excited he was that he was going to be working on two plays for his drama class, he was given the role of the MC in _Cabaret _and then would be working as director for the production of _Midsummer Night’s Dream._ To which Thor jokingly responded that the role of director should be easy because Loki loved to be bossy and make people suffer for their art. Thor told Loki that he was looking forward to finally be finishing his masters and that he was excited to use his skills in real world applications.

Then Thor said that it was time for dessert, which was back at the house. When they made it back he pulled out two individual chocolate mousses and set them on the island in the kitchen. They were both wrapped up in their delicious treat when Thor broke the silence.

“So, this is kind of weird. Not in a bad way just a little unexpected.”

Loki licked the spoon clean of the chocolate treat before answering. “Yeah I know what you mean. I guess I always thought you sort of hated me.”

Thor looked pointedly at Loki. “I never hated you Loki. I always figured you hated me and that is why we would always fight.”

“I didn’t hate you either, but you can’t deny that sometimes you were an oaf.”

“True and you can’t deny that you weren’t a bitch.”

“I would never deny my true nature.” Loki laughed. Loki knew that at times he could be the biggest bitch in the world, but he didn’t really seem to mind. Loki was very unforgiving of people who had wronged him, he could hold a grudge and make people pay for how they treated him, but his mean streak also made him fiercely loyal and protective to those he loved.

“I wouldn’t want you to. It’s kind of hot to see you cut down someone with just your words and not use your fists, especially when the other person is clearly itching for a fight.”

“Oh so that’s why you teased me for all those years, you got turned on by my fighting back?” Loki replied wiggling his eyebrows in a mock sexy face.

“No.” Thor gave Loki a dark stare and trapped him between his arms against the island. “I did that because I know that it turned _you_ on. To have someone fight back, to dominate you, I know that’s what you craved.” He said in a husky voice and Loki was immediately turned on.

Loki could only nod his head because it was true that having someone not give into him was a turn on. Loki liked to be the dominant one, but he also craved being made submissive. The verbal sparring matches he got with Thor over the years had given him that.

With a nod Thor grabbed the back of Loki’s head and crushed his lips roughly against his. Loki let out this higher pitched moan and it spurred Thor on, while the forceful action caused arousal to make its way through Loki. Thor thrust his tongue past Loki’s lips, as Loki opened his mouth to make another moan. They both tasted the chocolate on each other’s tongues and the taste spurred them to taste more of each other’s mouths. Loki wrapped his hands around Thor’s neck, pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss. The action made Thor grind his hips into Loki’s, and forced him back into the island counter, bending Loki over backwards. Loki took control back over the kiss and ground against Thor. His own cock stiffening in his jeans. The friction of their jeans and rubbing against each made them moan in turn.

Thor moved his lips from Loki’s and made his way down his jaw to the pale skin of Loki’s neck. At the feeling of Thor’s lips on the soft skin of his throat Loki pulled roughly on Thor’s hair, which caused him to bite down on the pulse he felt fluttering below his lips. Both were aware that their actions had caused the other pain but they didn’t care, inflicting some kind of pain on each other wasn’t something new, but the way that they were doing it was. Thor continued nipping and kissing down Loki’s neck until he reached the neckline of his shirt and Loki pulled him up to recapture his lips with his own. Their tongues entwined with each other’s and Thor’s hands tightened around Loki’s hips with bruising force. At this Loki, jumped up and wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and Thor picked him up and took Loki to the stairs.

Going up the stairs holding Loki was a slight challenge, as the two were nearly of a height, when they slammed into the wall Thor was thankful that there was no one else home to hear the crash, it seemed Loki was thinking the same thing because he let out a chuckle against Thor’s lips. He was cut off by Thor’s pressing him harder into the wall and grinding his hard on against Loki’s. Thor took Loki into his room and somewhat unceremoniously dropped Loki on his bed and made quick work of unbuttoning and pulling off his own shirt. In that instant Loki was up on his knees dropping kisses across Thor’s skin tasting the saltiness of it and breathing in his scent, a mixture of sweat, salt and Hugo Boss Orange cologne.

Loki dragged his teeth across the tanned skin and when he reached Thor’s nipple she bit down, not gently either and smiled at the hiss that escaped Thor from the mixture of pain and arousal. Thor then pushed Loki away and quirked his eyebrow, saying with that look that he thought Loki was wearing too many clothes. He kissed Loki again and separated only to pull off Loki’s shirt and look down at him. He traced his eyes across the pale skin that was bared to him. The dusky pink of Loki’s nipples and the dark thatch of hair disappearing below his jeans. Thor’s brought his mouth to Loki’s collar bone and slowly kissed across Loki’s chest. Thor encircled Loki’s left nipple with his lips and lightly ran his hand across the right one. Loki arched up into the combined sensations of the warmth and wetness of Thor’s mouth and the rough touch of the pads of his fingers.

Thor slowly kissed down Loki’s taut stomach. The smooth skin beneath Thor’s lips smelled of mint and a light musk that Loki favoured in his cologne. Thor mumbled against Loki’s skin that he smelled good enough to eat. He stopped at the button of Loki’s jeans and looked up at the flushed face of the dark-haired man looking back at him. He slowly popped open the button and pulled the zipper down, brushing the back of his fingers on Loki’s black boxers and then placing a kiss against the cotton material before pulling the dark denim away from the lightly tanned legs. Thor was on his knees by Loki’s feet and dropped the jeans on the floor and Loki pulled him back up to kiss him again. Their lips duelled and he snaked his hands through Thor’s hair, down his sides to the button on his jeans. Loki made quick work of the fly and pushed the offending material away from his hips. Thor’s angle meant that Loki couldn’t get it past his knees. Thor took the hint and kicked away the pants, as Loki’s hand latched onto his throbbing cock through his navy boxer-briefs. Thor knew that if Loki’s hands remained where they were the night would end a lot quicker than either would want, so he grabbed both of Loki’s wrists and pinned them with one hand above his head. The other he trailed down Loki’s body to the hardness that he could feel below Loki’s boxers.

The minute his hand pressed against Loki, he moaned. “Thor.” At the sound of Loki moaning his name Thor pulled the cotton down and wrapped Loki in his fist. He slowly, but tightly moved his hand along Loki. Loki thrust up in into the hand, searching for more friction.

Thor was harder than he had been in a while and he needed to find release quickly, but he knew that this would take a little time. He freed Loki’s hands and pulled open his night table grabbing the lube and condoms hidden in the drawer. He quickly flipped open the cap of the lube and coated his fingers in the clear liquid. He brought his fingers to Loki’s hole, circling the furl. Above him Loki moaned at the contact and began relaxing his muscles. Thor was easily able to get two fingers in as Loki had slightly prepared himself before they had gone out. Knowing how easily Thor could prep Loki turned him on more.

As Thor inserted another finger Loki ground down against the intrusion. The full feeling and the gentleness that Thor was taking with this was torture. Loki wanted to be split and he didn’t mind if was a little rough.

“Thor, now.” Loki whispered out. 

Thor put on a condom and lined himself up with Loki and thrust in hard and stopped for a moment so Loki could get used to the feel of him. The quick thrust had pushed all the air out Loki’s lungs along with a moan. Thor was bigger than he had experienced before and Loki let out another groan and wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips. At that moment Thor began thrusting again. Loki was closer to the edge than he was grasping at Thor’s sheets in pleasure. Thor leaned down and nipped at Loki’s ear and he wrapped her hands around Thor’s back drawing him in deeper, hitting against Loki’s prostate.

Thor could feel that he was close and his thrusts became harder, bruising almost. The room was filled with Thor’s deep panting breaths and grunts and Loki’s higher moans. Loki was getting close and Thor wrapped a hand around Loki’s cock helping him along. Loki came and clenched Thor’s cock deep within him and dragged his nails down Thor’s back, marking him.

Loki let out a loud moan, a string of expletives and Thor’s name in his heightened pleasure. The combined sensation of scratching and Loki’s walls clenching him was enough to send Thor over the edge and he came with a few last thrusts and Loki’s name being repeatedly mixed in with the words “God” and “Fuck”.

Thor kissed Loki’s neck and he nuzzled against him before he pulled out and lay on his back, tugging off the condom and pulling his sheet up to cover their waists. They both lay in silence in the afterglow. Both thinking that this was frightening and unexpected, two people who were constantly at each other all the time should never have done what they just did, nor should they have ever gone on a date, but at the same time neither could deny the chemistry that was between them.

Thor was sated and enjoying the feeling of Loki’s hair on his chest. He never thought that being trapped with Loki for the summer would have actually brought some of the conflicting feelings he had to a head and he never imagined that he would have ever gotten to kiss Loki like he had wanted for the past couple years let alone sleep with him.

Loki was smiling. Had someone told him that Thor had wanted to go out with him, he would have laughed in their face and said some sarcastic comment about them having never met the two of them and after what had just happened, though Loki was pleasantly surprised at the turn of events. Sure, Thor was not what Loki was expecting, but he couldn’t deny that secretly he had been hoping that something like this might happen, no matter how often he berated or cut down Thor. 

Although he enjoyed silence, Loki needed something to fill the room. Loki turned on Thor’s sound system and the room filled with music and he again lowered his head to Thor’s pillow. Loki could hear Thor humming along to the music.

Loki smiled to hear Thor’s soft voice. He leaned over and kissed his naked shoulder.

“The song reminds me of you.” Thor whispered and Loki pressed another kiss against the golden skin of Thor’s shoulder.

Thor’s response to this was rolling Loki over and kissing him again. Kissing down his body and starting up another round that night.


	7. Chapter 7

The day after their date the parents returned to the beach house from the city. The group were all quite proud of new developments with the company and hoping that soon there was going to be a merger with another major corporation in the city, which was currently run by the parents of Endwi Gast. Thor who was never interested in the family business, everyone knew that Tyr would one day take over, pretty much zoned out what his father and mother was telling him. Loki on the other hand was being forced to listen to the new goings on, but he didn’t mind too much as it was the one thing that his father was passionate about and he didn’t want to disappoint him by not spending that time with him, even though he was harbouring a secret about his future with the company that he hadn’t shared with anyone yet.

The next couple days found both Thor and Loki being very busy and only getting very limited rendezvous between Loki’s babysitting and Thor’s duty as house handyman. However, when either of them were alone they couldn’t stop thinking or fantasizing over each other. Loki’s fantasizing even filtered through into his Youtube deepdives. So much so that he found a song that he felt captured their relationship. He favourited it and played it in the background of some of his daily routines.

The next day Loki was let off of Hilde duty and was lounging around the house. He heard Thor out in the back, hammering and he immediately pictured him in his black wife beater with his sweat making his sun soaked skin glisten and he wanted to see for himself. Loki grabbed his phone, his sun glasses and headed out to the patio to surprise Thor and unlike in his fantasy he was shirtless, which was a lot better. He was so wrapped up in his work that he didn’t hear Loki come out and switch his phone for his in the speaker dock. He was just bringing the hammer down when he felt cool hands on his waist and because of the distraction the hammer collided with his thumb.

“FUCK!!” Thor yelled as the pain registered and it caused Loki to jump back from the tall man now sucking on his thumb.

“Oh my God Thor I’m so sorry.” Loki frantically apologized rushing over and pulling his hand towards him.

“Hey you didn’t know. But fuck it hurts.” He responded and Loki could see some unshed tears that had sprung to his eye because of the pain.

Loki quickly had a bright idea and stuck Thor’s thumb in his own mouth and swirled his tongue around the nail. Thor’s eyes widened in shock and desire.

“Well that makes it feel better. My own personal healer.”

Loki pulled back and placed another kiss on his nail and then reached up and crashed his lips against Thor’s. This was not a chaste kiss, their tongues and lips clashing. Loki pulled Thor over to where there were a couple of deck chairs and he pushed him down onto a lounger. Being on top he could feel Thor’s arousal pushing through his jeans. Loki broke the kiss and shimmied backwards down Thor’s body, undoing his pants and sticking his hand down the front of Thor’s boxers to take him in his hand.

“Think of this as an apology for causing you to get hurt.” Loki said before placing a kiss just below Thor’s navel and travelling downwards to the top of his boxers. Loki was still palming Thor’s hard, hot cock as he used his free hand to pull off the blocking garment when they heard Tyr calling through the house. Loki quickly jumped off Thor who buttoned his jeans and grabbed his hammer and returned to where he was working. Loki then took up Thor’s spot on the lounger, adjusted himself in his shorts, took off his shirt and draped is across his lap. _Kiss with a Fist_ started playing, Thor listened to the first verse and turned to smile at Loki, he gave him a tilt of his head acknowledging that the song was kind of perfect for them. Both regained some semblance of normalcy, Thor pulling nails out to hammer and Loki made himself look as though he was spending the afternoon relaxing in the sun.

“Hey Tyr we’re out here.” Thor yelled and moments later Tyr appeared on the deck.

“Hey Thor.” Tyr nodded to his brother. “Loki.” His eyes roamed down his body and opened his arms. Thor caught the look and his knuckles whitened around the hammer.

Loki noticed this and decided that maybe he could have a little fun with a jealous Thor, maybe he could get him riled enough so that he would take control again and maybe they would have some great angry makeup sex. Loki slid off the lounger, slowly and showing off his lean figure and sauntered into Tyr’s waiting embrace.

“Tyr!! It’s so good to see you. It’s been too long.” Lowering his voice a bit and shooting a glance over to Thor, which Thor couldn’t see because of Loki’s sunglasses. He had turned away and resumed hammering, Loki smiled back at Tyr, but really smiling that he was successful in making Thor jealous.

“So how long are you down for Tyr?”

“Just tonight and tomorrow, I came for dinner with mom and dad.”

“Too bad.” Loki frowned and heard a resounding thump of the hammer.

“Yeah well that’s what happens when you have to work in the summer.” Smiling down at Loki winking. “Well I am going to shower. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Thor shot a dirty look at Tyr’s retreating back. Loki turned to Thor gave him a smile and then headed off the patio down to the beach.

“See you at dinner Thor.” Loki called and smirked to himself as Thor huffed.

*********************

Dinner was a slightly formal event with everyone in dressier clothing and eating in the formal dining room. Both Loki and Thor hated this room, it was stuffy and even though it had the relaxed vibe of a beach house the cabinets were filled with china and ceramics and it felt like a museum exhibit. It was also the room they were never allowed in as children and it has always held this forbidding feeling. The meal was delicious barbequed steak and roasted potatoes and the conversation was non-stop between everyone, with the exception of Thor who always seemed to fade into the background whenever Tyr was around.

Half way through dessert Tyr turned to Loki who was seated beside him and started up a conversation. Loki quickly glanced across the table and saw Thor’s grip tighten around his fork. It was the perfect opportunity to flirt again.

Loki fell into a quiet conversation with Tyr about his job and school, which for Loki were boring things to talk about, but he was playing it up just to get a rise out of Thor, they hadn’t had a good argument in a while and he wanted the thrill of the fight. The pair kept laughing and talking and Thor was getting angry and more jealous. He wanted to reach across the table and slug his brother or yank Loki back to him, except he couldn’t. They had decided to keep things quiet for now, but Thor couldn’t help his feelings and he wanted to tell his brother to back off. He settled for scowling over at the two and accidentally on purpose kicking his brother under the table. Which caused Tyr to give Thor a look of confusion.

When dinner was over everyone retreated to the now finished patio. Thor had been frustrated and finished the job so that he could spend more time with Loki and work out his mild anger at the other man from that afternoon. Frigga brought out coffee for everyone and they sat. Odin, Laufey and Tyr began talking about the family business, while Loki feigned interest. Frigga went over to Thor to thank him for his job on the deck and then to let him know that she had offered his services to the Stark’s. They were going away for a couple weeks so they would be out of his way and that if he needed to crash at the house he was more than welcome to use the guest room. That was all that Thor needed to hear to be convinced to do the job. He and Loki would be able to spend nights alone without being disturbed.

The rest of the night the group talked and laughed. At one point Balder called and they all sent their greetings. It was 11:00 when the parents left for their side of the house leaving Thor, Loki and Tyr on the patio. The three made some small talk, but since Thor and Tyr had very little in common and Loki and Thor were keeping up appearances by snarking at each other the conversation died quickly.

“Ok well this has been fun, but I have to leave tomorrow and want to be up early to take advantage of the beach, so I am off to bed.” Tyr said getting up.

“Oh, that’s too bad.” Loki replied and Thor’s scowl from dinner returned.

“Yeah. Ok well next time you are in the city you should come visit me. I can show you what it’s like to be in the law business.”

“That sounds great.” Loki lied.

“Well since I doubt that I will see you before I leave tomorrow how about a hug for the road.” Tyr opened his arms and Loki coyly tilted his head before stepping into the embrace.

“’Night Tyr.”

“Good night you two. Thor have a good rest of the summer.”

“You too Tyr. Don’t work too hard.” Thor responded with a hard edge to his voice.

Once Tyr had gone back into the house Loki turned to Thor and smiled. He had a knowing look behind his eyes and he was waiting for Thor to unleash his jealously on him. Instead Thor just glared and walked into the house. Loki pouted and followed him; it was not the reaction he was expecting. Thor didn’t stop in the kitchen; instead he walked all the way up to his room. He knew that Loki was following him, he was going to make him forget about flirting with Tyr or with any other guy, Loki was his now and he was going to show him.

He got to the room and the minute Loki came in a closed the door he slammed Loki up against the wall and kissed him with all the anger he felt. The kiss made Loki breathless and weak in the knees. It was more passionate than any previous ones, but also more vicious and that sent thrills through his spine. Thor knew that the kiss was forceful, but he wanted to make Loki take it, he wanted Loki begging for him. Thor’s hands tugged Loki’s shirt over his head and then roughly pressed his nipples, causing Loki to arch forward and produced a guttural moan. Loki tugged at the black button up shirt Thor was wearing and instead of being patient pulled it apart causing some button to pop off and go flying. Neither noticed in their passionate haze. Thor pulled Loki closer to him, spun them and backed him up until his knees hit the bed and Loki sat. Loki tried to reach for Thor and pull him down to kiss him again, but he used his broad hands to push Loki into a lying position.

“So, did you like flirting with Tyr?” Thor asked before sucking a nipple into his mouth. Loki’s response was another moan.

“Did you think it was fun?” He moved to the other, gently biting. Making Loki arch in pleasure and pain.

“Do you think that he could do this to you?” He looked up at Loki who shook his head, before dragging his teeth down to his navel. Thor’s tongue dipped into the crevice.

“You’re not even going to remember who Tyr Borrson is after I’m finished with you.” Thor kissed just below Loki’s navel and then pull off his pants and boxers.

Thor could see how hard Loki was and Loki knew how the controlling, demanding Thor had sent arousal coursing through him. Thor circled his hand around Loki’s cock and gave is a few good pulls. He then moved his fingers lower and pressed them against his asshole causing Loki to buck against him. He used his other hand to pull Loki’s right leg over his shoulder and then lowered his mouth and took Loki’s cock into his hot mouth. The suction of his mouth against him caused Loki to call out his name. Thor popped his mouth off Loki’s cock and kissed down and suck in one of his balls, then travelling further down and flicking his tongue against the puckered muscle. Thor’s wet tongue was gently probing and his had Loki moan and bucking on the bed. He could feel his cock leaking against his stomach. Loki’s mind was completely blank only registering the pleasure that Thor was giving him. Thor was right he couldn’t remember who Tyr Borrson was. Thor could feel Loki getting close and he was rock hard in his pants, but he had to finish this to prove that Loki was his and that he wanted him to come just from this alone. He brought his index finger to where his tongue was licking the pucker and gently pushed in just the tip. Thor looked up at Loki’s flushed face and spoke.

“You’re mine Loki.” Loki couldn’t respond so he nodded; the pleasure so great that he thought he would explode. Thor removed his finger and grasped Loki’s cock giving is slight rough pulls and he resumed licking. Loki came at the slight bit of pain calling out Thor’s name and weaving his fingers through Thor’s hair. Thor gently lapped at him as he came down. He removed Loki’s leg from his shoulder and kissed his inner thigh as he set it against the bed. 

“You should seriously consider going pro in that.” Loki said sated as Thor kissed his way up his stomach. He briefly dragged his tongue through Loki’s come, tasting it and savouring it.

“And miss out on all the great years of school?” Thor replied laughing and turning over onto his back. Loki looking over and chuckling.

“Don’t go anywhere you’re going to get your brain sucked out whether you like it or not. But first must have water!” Loki said getting up, grabbing his boxers and grabbing a glass to fill with water in the bathroom. When he got back, he pulled off the boxers and got back into bed.

“Now, where were we?” Loki kissed Thor’s collar bone. “I think we started here.”

Loki kissed his way down Thor’s chest. Pausing to tease Thor by sucking and flicking his nipples. Loki was going to finish what he had started that afternoon. He made quick work of Thor’s jeans and boxers and took Thor’s cock in his hands and lowered his mouth to the tip. Loki swirled his tongue around the tip before taking as much of Thor in his mouth as he could.

At that Thor’s eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped against the sheets. He was big and Loki couldn’t take him all in her mouth in one go, but that didn’t matter as he could work up to getting Thor farther down his throat. Loki was talented with his tongue and used his hand to bring him closer to the edge. He relaxed his throat and brought his nose to Thor’s pubes. At that Thor gripped the sheets and had to restrain himself from thrusting up into Loki’s hot little mouth.

Loki pulled back and left just his tongue flicking the head. He mimicked Thor and worked his way down to the balls. Sucking each into his mouth and pressing his tongue hard between where they rested. He travelled further down, tongue pressing harder on the perineum, before gently flicking the edge of Thor’s rim. When Loki’s wet tongue flicked the highly sensitive skin, Thor let out a deep moan. Loki worked his tongue against the muscle and Thor grabbed his leaking cock to add to the stimulation.

Thor could tell that he was going to come and he mumbled it to Loki. Loki pulled back at that and put his mouth back on Thor’s cock. Sucking and flicking and forcing Thor to come. When the feeling hit Thor he let out a deep grunt that sounded a lot like ‘Fuck!’ and Loki was rewarded with a mouthful of come.

When Thor opened his eyes he stared at Loki licking his and dropping a kiss to Thor’s cockhead and Thor smiled. Loki smiled but didn’t have time to say anything before Thor pulled him down on top of him to shove his tongue in Loki’s mouth. The two basked in the afterglow and made out gently. Eventually to get some air Loki pulled back and noticed that he was a little crusty and come covered. Thor chuckled and stood up to pull Loki bathroom to get cleaned off and have a little fun in the shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-working of an old fic that I have adapted to fit for Thor/Loki pairing. So that means it's all written I'm just going through and editing it.  
Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
